


Broken Coffee maker

by TheBritishStarkidFan



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Fights, Funny, Gen, Memes, Park and rec, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishStarkidFan/pseuds/TheBritishStarkidFan
Summary: Basically if you know this  you will know this.The best meme there is.
Relationships: Henry Hidgens & Everyone
Kudos: 3





	Broken Coffee maker

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen so many remakes of this scene in Parks and Rec from Memes to drawings of different fandoms characters. That I had to do my own idea, I hope I haven't taken this from anyone, but I started watching Park and Rec with my Mum (we love it by the way) and this scene is hilarious. I love Ron so much.

Henry, Emma, Charlotte, Ted, Paul, Bill and Tom are surrounded by a broken coffee maker.

Hidgens: So who broke it *he recieved nothing but silence in return* I'm not mad I just want to know. 

Charlotte: I did, I broke

Hidgens: no you didn't. Bill?

Bill: don't look at me, look at Ted

Ted: what I didn't break it

Bill:huh that's weird, how'd you even know it's broken. 

Ted: Because it's sitting right in front of us and it's broken. 

Bill *Leans in on him* suspicious 

Tom:If it matters probably not but Emma was the last one to use it.

Emma: Lier I don't even drink that crap.

(Just realised I spelt liar wrong damn it Ethan)

Tom: oh really then what was you doing by the coffee cart earlier.

Emma I use the wooden stirrers to push my cuticles back everyone knows that Tom.

Hidgens: Who broke it!

Ted: *Looks at Paul then back to Hidgens* Henry Paul's been awfully quiet

Paul: Really

Ted: yeah really

Paul:oh my god 

*everyone starts to argue*

*To the crew inside his lab* 

Hidgens: I broke it, it burned my hand so I punched it. I predict ten minutes from now they'll be at each others threats with war paints on their faces and a pig's head on a stick.

*looks at everyone as they continued arguing then looks back* 

Hidgens: Good, it was getting a little chummy around here.


End file.
